the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud Family (The Luxurious Loud House)
The Loud Family, also known as the 'Loud Dynasty '''are a family known for its prominence in business, society, and politics. In the series, ''The Luxurious Loud House, they are considered to be one of the most powerful families in the world, having made one of the world's largest fortunes during the 20th century. They are part of the American aristocracy, or America's old money, which includes the Rockefellers, du Ponts, Astors, and many more wealthy American families. The Louds also have people of British nobility. They are known to be treated like royalty since their companies and wealth had left a mark on their family name. Through Lauren Walsh Loud, they are related to The Walsh Family. From Margaret Vanderbilt Loud's side, they are related to The Vanderbilt Family. They are revealed to be the 14th Illuminati bloodline in an episode called “Rothschild-ish”. Place of Origin: England Connected families: Vanderbilt family Rockefeller family Walsh family Estates: Estates in Royal Woods, MI: Lynn R. Loud Estate Frederick W. Loud House William H. Loud Estate Estate in New York City, NY: Henry H. Loud Estate Religion: Roman Catholicism Territory: United Kingdom France United States Australia Canada Known family members Alexander P. Loud Jr's branch *Richard Loud III (born 2005) *Lorraine Loud (born 1999) *Lena Loud (born 2000) *Anne Loud (born 2001) *Cornelia Loud (born 2002) *Licia Loud (born 2003) *Lacey Loud (born 2007) *Alana Loud (born 2010) *Delores Loud (born 2010) *Lizzy Loud (born 2012) *Lauren Loud (born 2015) *Lynn Loud I (born 1967) *Margaret Vanderbilt Loud (born 1977) *Richard Loud Jr. (born 1930) *Richard Loud Sr. (1896-1980) *Alfred Loud (1866-1945) *Robert Loud (1836-1919) *Frederick W. Loud (1805-1892) *William H. Loud Sr. (born 1938) *William H. Loud Jr. (born 1969) *Jennifer Loud (born 1999) *Sarah Loud (born 2001) *Willy Loud (born 2003) *Walter Loud (born 1972) *Bernard Loud (born 1974) *Jacob N. Loud (born 2005) *James Loud (1772-1834) *Alexander P. Loud Jr. (1751-1820) *Diane Loud (1751-1840) *Alexander P. Loud III (1770-1847) *George L. Loud (1799-1871) *Nathan J. Loud (1830-1891) *Thomas Loud (1857-1937) *Henry M. Loud (1888-1960) *Henry M. Loud Jr. (1910-1989) *Henry M. Loud III (born 1941) *Henry M. Loud IV (born 1972) *Henry M. Loud V (born 2003) *Alexander P. Loud IV (born 2007) Common ancestors *Alexander P. Loud Sr. (1726-1790) *Joanne Loud (1728-1795) Michael Loud's branch *Michael Loud (1755-1829) *Lynn Loud Sr. (born before 1976) *Rita Loud (born ????) *Lincoln Loud (born 2005) *Lori Loud (born 1999) *Leni Loud (born 2000) *Luna Loud (born 2001) *Luan Loud (born 2002) *Lynn Loud Jr. (born 2003) *Lucy Loud (born 2007) *Lana Loud (born 2010) *Lola Loud (born 2010) *Lisa Loud (born 2012) *Lily Loud (born 2015) Branch of British peers *Reginald Alexander Loud, 35th Duke of Linkington (born 1975) *Walter Alexander Loud, Baron Loud (born 2005) Ancestors *Lorenzo de' Medici (1449-1492) *Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici (1472-1503) *Cornelius the Centurion (????-????) Connections to Lincoln Loud's branch Lincoln Loud, Richard Loud III and their sisters are eighth cousins through their fathers. Richard's branch and Lincoln's branch share a common ancestor, Alexander P. Loud, a soldier who fought in the American Revolutionary War on Britain's side. Alexander married in 1750 and produced 7 children (5 sons, and 2 daughters) the eldest, Alexander Jr., is a successful banker who would go on to be a forefather of the wealthy branch of the Loud family. The third son, Michael, worked for his brother's bank and is the forefather of Lincoln Loud's branch of the Loud family. Both brothers also fought in the American Revolutionary War. Inspirations * Richard Loud III - Lincoln Loud from The Loud House, Lynn Loud from The Loud House, Richard Thorn from Damien: Omen II, and William K. Vanderbilt * Lorraine Loud - Lori Loud from The Loud House, Cornelius Vanderbilt II * Lena Loud - Leni Loud from The Loud House, Gloria Vanderbilt, Marilyn Monroe * Anne Loud - Luna Loud from The Loud House, Cornelius Vanderbilt III * Cornelia Loud - Luan Loud from The Loud House, Gertrude Vanderbilt Whitney * Licia Loud - Lynn Loud from The Loud House, Robert Thorn from The Omen, Katherine Thorn from The Omen, Alfred G. Vanderbilt * Lacey Loud - Lucy Loud from The Loud House, Reginald Vanderbilt * Alana Loud - Lana Loud from The Loud House, Mark Thorn from Damien: Omen II, Cornelius Vanderbilt IV * Delores Loud - Lola Loud from The Loud House, Damien Thorn from The Omen, Consuelo Vanderbilt * Lizzy Loud - Lisa Loud from The Loud House, George Vanderbilt III * Lauren Loud - Lily Loud from The Loud House Family values and code Here are the values of the wealthy branch of the Loud family: * Primary values - Each other, God, Jesus Christ, the Gospel, and the Bible * Secondary values - Money, and power Familia Primum Familia Primum is a Latin phrase for "Family is first". The wealthy Louds use it as their family code to maintain their power and wealth for generations to come. Companies owned by the Loud family * Loud Industries - conglomerate corporation, founded in 1837 * Loud Financial Corporation, formerly Alexander Loud & Co - financial services holding company, founded in 1790 Family members who are government or law enforcement officials * William H. Loud Sr., Royal Woods City Councillor 1993-2005 * William H. Loud Jr., Royal Woods City Councillor 2005-2013, Mayor of Royal Woods 2013-present * Walter Loud, Judge of the Michigan 99th District Court * Bernard Loud, Royal Woods Chief of Police 2015-present Trivia * The Louds are a family of English Catholic aristocrats that fled England in 1558 to escape the persecution of Catholics. They settled in France and some of them moved to New France and settled in what would now be called Quebec and Ontario, and others either remained in France, returned to England when the Catholic persecution stopped, or settled in what would now be known as the United States. * The Banking branch of the Loud family is inspired by the Rothschild and Rockefeller families, and the Loud Industries branch of the family is based on the Du Pont family. * The Louds are also based on the 15th century Borgia family. Both families use bribery to keep themselves out of trouble. * The Louds are also based on the Medici family and the Kennedy family. ** Both the Medicis and the Kennedys are Catholic families ** The Catholic Louds (except for Richard Loud Jr. and Thomas Loud) are direct descendants of Lorenzo de' Medici (otherwise known as Lorenzo the Magnificent) through Alana Walsh (Alan Walsh' wife), her daughter, Lauren Walsh Loud, and Thomas' wife Carmela. * The Louds also descend from Cornelius the Centurion, a Roman Centurion who converted to Christianity and was baptized by St. Peter for all the good works that he did, and are also descendants of Peter himself. They also happen to be related to the British Royal Family as both share a common ancestor in King John. Gallery The Luxurious Loud House main characters.png The Luxurious Loud House wallpaper.png The Loud family.png Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Catholics Category:Protestants Category:Christianity Category:Groups Category:Old Money Category:Wealthy Characters